<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mosquitoes by BlueFishyLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418999">Mosquitoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove'>BlueFishyLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Even In Crack, First Hand Embarrashment, Gen, I Consciously Wrote This, I Didnt Even Wrote This Instead Of Sleep, I Really Dont Even Know, M/M, Mosquitoes vs Humans, Not Beta Read, Only Proof Read, Please Dont Ask, but whats new, good luck, im jackbum trash, please dont judge me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jackson says “He’s a snack” both figuratively and literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mosquitoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was sleeping and this popped in my head and I was like, no, dont. And then I wrote it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold autumn night when Jackson came out of his coma. Where Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae were young enough to stay awake and active even through the blasted humidity of summer.<br/>
<br/>
Even though mosquitoes are suppose to thrive in any kind of humidity, Jackson can no longer withstand the heat like he used to. Too hot for his physique and so he falls in said coma, for those three hard months.</p><p>
  <span><br/>
The youngsters are quite excited to see him awake and fly around him in circles. Tonight they’ll feed like kings, throwing a party for their oldest brother.<br/>
<br/>
Their small family lives in Korea, at a small apartment near a huge river. Youngjae thinks they call it ‘Han River’ but he can’t be certain, those are human words after all. </span>
  <span>Their house mates are three males at their early twenties and their basic form of food. The humans are not that bad, they even play with them, its just annoying the mostly in the mood when they go to eat.<br/>
<br/>
Every one of them have a favorite play mate and food source, well except Bambam. He feels like there isn’t any real difference in their tastes and thereof doesn’t separate them at all. Youngjae agrees with him at the taste part, as he says “Food is food, they all taste the same” but Youngjae has a favorite human and that’s Jaebum; cause the man sometimes sings and Youngjae adores singing. He has multiple times stated that if he could be anything else other than a mosquito, he’d certainly be a human singer.<br/>
<br/>
Bambam doesn’t understand and so he doesn’t engage.<br/>
<br/>
Yugyeom’s taste is another matter, he says Jinyoung’s blood has a sweet after taste to it and so its his favorite, even though he prefers Mark as a human, because he is usually quiet and unbothered during meals and lets him roam the room without chasing him around. He doesn’t feel that hide and seek is a game for all the time and he doesn’t like how Jinyoung things so; even though he is totally sad even if he says otherwise now that Jinyoung has gone to a six months program for exchange students in Amsterdam.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>You see in Korea’s economy neither of these three students could afford an apartment on their own and still be able to eat, they are all so far from home after all, so a pact was made and the rent was split in 3 halves.<br/>
<br/>
Which brings us full circle back to Jaebum; and Jackson’s favorite human and meal. As Jackson says “He’s a snack” both figuratively and literally.<br/>
<br/>
Jackson isn’t so good at feelings, he usually buzzes uncontrollably in the air until he exhausts himself. It’s like he has a crush on the other species, which Bambam finds… weird. Unnatural.<br/>
<br/>
He has caught more than once the older biting the human multiple times enough to create small hearts to the surface of his skin. Weird right? Well, what he doesn’t middle with won’t hurt him, Bambam keeps away from that too.<br/>
<br/>
Even when Jackson opens this weird conversation of not wanting to bite Jaebum anymore if he cant find a way to remove the toxin from his proboscis, which causes human skin to puff and itch. He forgets about it soon because apparently neither Mark nor Jinyoung taste as exotic as his human does and if Jaebum is to itch, its a small price to pay for their love?<br/>
<br/>
Yes, love you heard correctly. Yeah so, Bambam just </span>
  <span>rubs his limbs together, cleans his proboscis and doesn’t mingle.<br/>
<br/>
So the time their house mates finally fall asleep comes. Jaebum on his bed, Mark on the couch. They are four and so they separate to two and two, Youngjae rides with Yugyeom, not that he needs help, Mark is the easiest target ever, doesn’t even thrust in his sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaebum is another matter. He is not the easiest but at least he doesn’t dance around in his sleep, like Jinyoung does. He just thinks that if he covers himself with his covers, sheets in the summer, duvet in the winter, really it doesn’t matter.<br/>
<br/>
Jackson and Bambam are the sharp pair at flying in the squad. They could be in the mission impossible gang if it was asked from them, they have lived even through crashes and managed to keep flying, so really, duvets are not really that hard to scan and find that perfect crack and the bottom near the feet, or that huge hole at the back and go inside for a party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, after 3 months of just dreaming Jaebum, Jackson decides to take a bite from his thighs. The muscles have been exercised and the blood pumped sweeter Jackson would say the whole next day after, while the squad chilled on the ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
Bambam let him enjoy it, he may or may not have taken a bite or two on they human’s toes out of spite and if Jackson knows but doesn’t say a word about it, he guesses Jackson just doesn’t want to mingle in that.<br/>
<br/>
And in full circle, that’s fine with Bambam too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I have nothing to say about myself...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>